


Leon's After Training

by collin4585



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types, Pocket Monsters: Sword & Shield | Pokemon Sword & Shield Versions
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-19
Updated: 2020-02-19
Packaged: 2021-02-28 06:00:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,552
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22798954
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/collin4585/pseuds/collin4585
Summary: Reader and Leon have some fun in bed.
Kudos: 11





	Leon's After Training

The day was coming to a close when you fall onto the ground, you look up at the man you've been training with all day. His long purple hair, a flat top hat, a black shirt with a shield behind a sword, long white pants under a pair of white shorts. It has been a year since Leon lost the title of Champion to a challenger. Leon,in his downtime, decided to take on an apprentice to become the next champion. Leon told you about how he wanted to retire from the championship scene and wanted to train someone. He holds out his hand and lifts you up,he pulls you too hard and you slam against his chest. For a brief moment you can smell him, you take in his scent, you can smell the sweat from the day the smell of his body that has traveled far and wide across the region. He holds you for a moment and pulls you away smiling down at you. You look into his eye, you haven't noticed it before but his eyes are a deep golden yellow. "That's enough training for today" he says, you both walk back to the small cottage you two have been living in since you began training under Leon. You walk next to him not saying anything while he rambles on about competing and training. All you can think about was when you were in his arms, for the brief moment. He calls your name and you snap out of your thoughts. "Hey, you ok?" You look up at him blushing from your thoughts. You say everything is ok and he puts his arm around you and continues to talk about how Pokemon need to be trained. You arrive at the cottage and the sky was a dark black with stars shining. Ever since moving away from the cities you have become used to staring up at the skies watching the stars sparkle. You walk inside and go to the bathroom to take a shower. You strip off your clothes as Leon walks in, you became used to it since the room is big enough to fit multiple people. You run the water till its hot and step in. The water rushes over your body and you feel the dirt and sweat drip away. The soap from the body wash pools around the tub and down the drain. You step out as Leon steps in after you. you haven't noticed it before but he has bruises and scratches all of his back, he must train a lot with his Pokemon to have that many injuries. Leon disappears behind the curtain and you begin to dry off. You stare down at your body and rub your chest. You get as dry as you can and get clothed in your pajamas. You walk into the kitchen and begin to cook dinner, As Leon gets out of the shower dinner is done and he is sitting at the table wearing a tank top and shorts. You both begin to eat the stew you made. He smiles and talks about how great it is, with each bite you notice how large his muscles are the way the bulge with each bend. After a while the food is gone and you are both sitting in the living room watching the TV. Leon has his arm stretched out behind you, you glance over at him and see him staring at the TV. You slowly place your head on his chest. You take in his scent again. The way he smells is good, like someone who cares. You slowly close your eyes and as you feel yourself falling asleep you feel his arm around you. "Someone is getting sleepy" He feels warm. He begins to rub your back as you lay in his lap. The next thing you know your laying in your bed and you see Leon in his. You sit up and stare at him, the room only being lit by the moon filtering through the window. You see him stretched out like he normally is and you get of bed and climb into his. You put your head on his chest and you can hear him breathe. You put your hand on his chest as his arm wraps around you. He slowly opens his eyes and smiles down at you. He used his free hand and lifts your chin upward to him. "Cold?" he said as he pressed his lips against yours. You can taste the stew still on his lips from dinner you rub his chest with your hand and feel his hand rubbing your back. he pulls you onto his chest and begins to rub your back under your shirt. You can feel the heat of his hand against you as you taste his mouth. Soon he pulls your shirt off and you pull his off pressing your bodies against each other. He runs his hand over your butt rubbing it through the thin cloth of your panties, you feel something pressing against your pelvis, hard. You pull back and he asks "This is what you wanted, huh?" He flips you around with him on top of you. He begins to kiss your neck moving down to your breast sucking on one of them and pinching the other and rolling it around between his thumb and index fingers. he moves down to your belly kissing it making you shudder with each kiss. Soon hes down to your panties and begins rubbing his finger up and down, soon he pulls down your panties and a trail sticks to it revealing your nakedness. He gets close to your pelvis and begins to kiss it, he runs his mouth over your clit and kisses it causing your back to arch from the pleasure. He slides a finger inside you while kissing you moving it back and forth, in and out, soon he slips in another finger both his middle and ring fingers are inside you. You grab his hair and push his face into it, soon you explode with an orgasmic moan. He moves back up to your face covered in your juices and kisses you. Soon you notice him pulling down his pants to reveal his cock. You look at him as he prods you with it, you gasp every time you feel it about to penetrate your body soon you feel him push it in as you gasp he stops. "Are you ok?" he asks with your head in his hand, you nod shakily from what just happened. "We can stop if it hurts" you shake your head and tell him its just that its been awhile, so it hurts a little. He chuckles and kisses you deeply. He slowly presses into your body before hes all the way in you start to claw at his back. As hes all the way he in stares down at you with a sparkle in his eye, "I'm going to start thrusting, ok?" you nod quickly preparing yourself for what is about to happen. Soon he slowly pulls himself out and then back in thrusting slowly to help you get used to it. He kisses you before each thrust, you moan with each thrust and put your arms around his neck, you start to move with him, like a wave in the ocean. You then feel him kissing your neck giving it a soft nibble and kissing it, he pulls out and pulls you on top of him in a sitting position and he slides himself back in and kissing your breast while slowly thrusting, he takes one of your nipples and nibbles on it rolling it around with his tongue. Soon you feel him pinching it and giving it soft twists. Soon You feel yourself rocking your hips back and forth on him feeling him move around inside of you. He starts to thrust faster inside of you passionately he kisses you as the thrusting begins to get faster and faster. You feel him thrust himself hard and pushes it as far as it can go inside. Your head tilts back as you feel your orgasm spray all over his lap. He smiles as he pulls you close and you can feel his breath on your neck. You begin panting as he holds you, he whispers in your ear. "Are you ready for round 2?" You throw your arms around his neck and bury your face into his neck. You feel him begin to thrust again, slowly he lifts you and puts you on your back and thrusts into you pinning you to the bed. You moan into his neck with each thrust you can feel the heat of his body radiating onto yours. He thrusts into you with passion forcing you to feel him pressing onto your body, he starts to thrust faster and faster and lifts you into his arms holding your entire weight bouncing you against his pelvis, he kisses you deeply as,with a last thrust, he cums deeply filling you with his seed. falls onto the bed with you on top of him, you feel him soften and slide out as his seed drains from your body you lay on top of him as you both fall asleep. 


End file.
